


Books of Regret

by SecretScrimshander (SecretSandbar)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Gen, Lore Tabs, The Red War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSandbar/pseuds/SecretScrimshander
Summary: A series of Lore Tabs for items that don't have them, focused around my Guardians and their reaction to The Red War, Curse of Osiris, Warmind, and Forsaken. Themed in part after the Books of Sorrow. I'm trying to stay faithful to in game lore tabs for length, so most entries won't break any more than 350 words.





	Books of Regret

**Entry I: Liminal Voyager**

**_It never strays far from my chest. The fear that I am...unworthy._ **

 

 

The Light came back, but he was not there to see it. Sevarin-7 had run first to Titan, where he’d watched Guardians break like methane tides on the Hive. He was not a Titan. He was not the wall.

Then, he’d found himself back in the Cosmodrome. Something must have been left behind. But there was no fancy trick or hidden cache. He was not a Hunter. There was nothing up his sleeve.

Finally, he’d run to Io. The last place the Traveler did anything _real_. But there was no secret. No special, arcane lesson, just for him. He was not a Warlock. He could not even begin to understand.

He’d come back to Earth, after the War, suffused with Light. He could make it dance across his hands like lightning, shine like a blade.

The Void still burned like the cold emptiness of space. To touch it was to touch absence. But it was no longer a cold clarity of purpose. It was an aching reminder that while others fought, he had run. That people he’d known for decades hadn’t just died, to be brought back with almost careless ease, but died, _for real_.

Others had told him later, that the Cabal were trying to prove themselves worthy of the Traveler. Everyone said that they hadn’t earned its blessing.

He was not a Guardian. Neither had he. 


End file.
